Ark (Web Novel)
Summary Ark is a bipedal cat, about as tall as Naofumi's hip, but with more width to him than would be proportional. He usually covers himself in a robe. His tail is that of a lizard, instead of a cat. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, at least Low 2-C, likely 2-C against gods and those from another world Name: Ark Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely incredibly old Classification: God Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Could watch Naofumi over multiversal distances), Can't be perceived by spirits and to some extent can evade detection by Medea, Extrasensory Perception (Had knowledge of what has been going on in other universes without even approaching them, likely has similar senses as Naofumi given that he taught him how to use them), Power Bestowal (Through an Elixir he can grant others the power to kill immortals, make them immortal or even survive something like Medea's Infinity Destroyer to some extent), Can quickly travel through the multiverse, Time Manipulation (Could speed of the time around Naofumi and Raphtalia, so that they could go through an extremely long training and still be in time to save another universe), likely Time Travel and Acausality, the ability to kill immortals, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (The Elixir and the 0 weapons are considered part of his power he granted the world. Not unlikely to have used his Elixir himself) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Even a baby could kill himWN Chapter 378), At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level against gods (Could easily defeat MedeaWN Chapter 362, superior to NaofumiWN Chapter 378 and Raphtalia) Speed: Unknown, possibly Infinite with Immeasurable reactions (Could easily defeat MedeaWN Chapter 362, at times saved Naofumi and RaphtaliaWN Chapter 378), possibly less when fighting non-gods Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 25 (Should be comparable to Naofumi) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, at least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal against gods Durability: Below Average level (even a baby could kill himWN Chapter 378), at least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level against gods Stamina: High (Like Naofumi he shouldn't require to sleep and can likely stay active nearly forever) Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: A claw that looks like several swords stacked next to one another, similar to the Claw of 0. Intelligence: High (has vast knowledge about the multiverse and knows civilizations that have advanced far beyond current human science) Weaknesses: Incapable of seeing spirits, but can listen to them. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killing Gods:' Ark has an ability that allows him to kill any god in a single hit. *'Erasing all foreign matter:' Ark can release an attack from a range, which erases all foreign matter from the world it is targeted at. Foreign matter is all those who came from another world. Those whose bodies are disjointed from the world’s truth, and a few other things. Aside from those targets everything remains untouched. Explanations Gods in the Rising of the Shield Hero verse are not mythological gods. Gods don't even have to be supernatural or non-human, but could also be humans with a sufficient mastery of science. Gods generally share the property of being immortal. They are often the results of ancient universes that have mastered their worlds science and/or magic to a high degree, having gained the power to rule their world as an individual. It is the latter characteristic the probably is the distinction between gods and non-gods in the verse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Tier 2 Category:Isekai Characters